In order to improve a viewing angle dependency of a γ characteristic of a liquid crystal display device (for example, to prevent excess brightness on a screen), there has been proposed a liquid crystal display device (based on a pixel division system; see, for example, Patent Literature 1) in which a plurality of sub-pixels in one pixel are controlled to have different luminances so that area coverage modulation of the sub-pixels allows displaying a half tone.
In an active matrix substrate disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (see FIG. 48), three pixel electrodes 121a to 121c are provided in one pixel region in such a manner as to be along a data signal line 115, a source electrode 116s of a transistor 116 is connected with a contact electrode 117a, the contact electrode 117a and a control electrode 118 are connected with each other via an extracting line 119, the control electrode 118 and a contact electrode 117b are connected with each other via an extracting line 126, the contact electrode 117a and the pixel electrode 121a are connected with each other via a contact hole 120a, the contact electrode 117b and the pixel electrode 121c are connected with each other via a contact hole 120b, the pixel electrode 121b, which is electrically floating, overlaps the control electrode 118 via an insulating layer, and the pixel electrode 121b is capacitance-coupled to each of the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c (capacitance-coupling pixel division system). Further, a retention capacitor is formed at a portion where the control electrode 118 and a capacitor line 113 overlap each other. In a liquid crystal display device including the active matrix substrate, each of sub-pixels corresponding to the pixel electrodes 121a and 121c can serve as a bright sub-pixel, and a sub-pixel corresponding to the pixel electrode 121b can serve as a dark sub-pixel. Area coverage modulation of the two bright sub-pixels and the one dark sub-pixel allows displaying a half tone.